


The Kiss to end all kisses

by smaragdbird



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is making out with Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss to end all kisses

“Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.”  
The Princess Bride

Tony was pretty sure that his knees were melting. It was a good thing Coulson had him back against a wall, one hand on Tony’s waist the other on his jaw. Coulson was kissing him a lot more aggressive than Tony would have thought but then he constantly underestimated the man, apparently in the kissing department as well because fuck, this was good, mind-tingling, spine-bending good. Coulson’s warm, solid body against his, the hint of teeth on his lips every now and then, Coulson’s tongue licking over the sensitive corners of Tony’s mouth….

Tony mewled in protest when Coulson pulled away. He tried to reach for him but Coulson just took a step back and straightened his jacket while Tony leaned breathless and flushed against the wall, watching Coulson with half-lidded eyes.

“You’re really good at this.”

“So I’ve been told.” Coulson replied conversationally. Tony became just slightly uncomfortable because he had just kissed Coulson and damn him if this hadn’t been one of the best kisses in his life.

“Want to come back to my place.” Because Coulson or not a kiss like this demanded follow-up sex, lots of follow-up sex. Coulson merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“That kiss wasn’t enough of an incentive for me to compromise our professional relationship. I’ve had better.” He smiled like he always did when he meant business. “Don’t forget the debriefing tomorrow morning at nine.”

Tony could only stare open-mouthed at Coulson’s retreating back until his sex-addled mind had processed that a) he had been shot down, b) by Coulson who c) apparently had had better kisses than this one which was Just Not Possible.

On the other side of the room Coulson had joined Natasha and Clint and through the dim light and the smoke at the club they were in Tony could just see Coulson’s hand resting casually on Clint’s lower back.

Damn him.


End file.
